In previous years, drum manufacturers used a double snare system to better articulate the voicing of the marching snare drum. The said double snare system is configured of two snare systems which consist of a top snare system and a bottom snare system.
The said bottom snare system is located on the lower portion of the snare drum, which is controlled by a snare strainer (Prior Art FIG. 001). The said bottom snare system allows the snares to come into contact with the “top side” of the bottom drumhead (This system is standard throughout the percussion industry).
The said top snare system (Prior Art FIG. 003) is located on the inside of the upper portion of the marching snare drum, which is also controlled by a snare strainer (Prior Art FIG. 002). The mounting location of the said top snare system is positioned so that the snares from the said top snare system can allow for proper contact with the “bottom side” of the top drumhead.
In order for the said top snare system to be mounted, the drum manufacturers have to slightly modify the design of their exiting marching snare drums, by using cut-out notches (Prior Art FIG. 004) in order to accommodate for the mounting of the said top snare system.